Those Amythest Eyes
by Meiru
Summary: Yugi has an eye tumor and has to have an operation! Only problem is, if he HAS the operation, he'll go blind, but he'll die without the operation. How will his dreams come true now? He meets up with Shinigamis Yami, and Tea, R&R No, I do NOT own Yugioh!
1. Shinigami

Amythest Eyes  
  
AN~Shinigami means 'Grim Reaper' but I hate those words, so I'll be saying 'Shinigami' okay? Note: This fanfiction is SIMILAR to a book called Full Moon Wo Sagahite (Looking for the Full Moon) So don't yell at me about it.  
This is AU, there are NO Duel Monsters.  
Chapter One  
Shinigami  
~*September 1 2000*~  
  
'My name's Yugi Moto. I want to be a famous writer.' Yugi wrote ideas for stories he wanted to write someday, in his notebook. His eyes shot a pang of pain through his head. 'Ouch! What's wrong with me lately?' Yugi got up from the desk he was working at, and walked downstairs to his Grandpa.  
  
"Good morning, Yugi, did you have a good sleep last night?" Yugi's Grandpa, Solomon, greeted him.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but my eyes hurt again."  
  
"Again!? They've been hurting for several weeks! I don't think this is a simple eyestrain Yugi, I'm going to make an appointment for you at the Eye Doctor." Solomon walked over to the house's telephone, and called up the closest Eye Proffesionist. "Hello? This is Solomon Moto, I'd like to book in my grandson, Yugi Moto... WHAT!? You're booked for two weeks!..... The fifteenth? Yeah, it'll work, bye."  
  
"All booked up?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. I hope you can wait for fourteen days. So, anyways, when is it your eyes bug you?"  
  
"Constant now, before it just hurt when I read stuff." Yugi answered. "I'm going back up to my room now." And with that, Yugi rose from the couch in which he had been sitting on, and walked slowly up the stairs.   
  
~*September 14 2000*~  
  
"Is Solomon Moto here?"   
  
"Yes! I'm here! How's Yugi?" Solomon jumped from a squishy green sofa, and ran to the optometrist, after the long wait.   
  
"His vision is twenty-twenty, but the problem isn't eye strain either... Mister Moto, Yugi has a rather large tumor behind his eyes."  
  
~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Mister Moto, Yugi has a rather large tumor behind his eyes' 'I've called the hospital, and Yugi doesn't know about the tumor yet, I'll leave it up to you to tell him'  
  
Solomon lost in his thoughts while driving home, still hadn't told him. "Yugi, there's something important I need to tell you when we get home."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
~*~*  
"You wanted to tell me something Grandpa?"  
  
"Yes, I did Yugi, but do you want something to drink first? Water?..."  
  
"No thanks Grandpa, now what is it that you want to tell me!?"  
  
"Yugi, the optometrist informed me that you have twenty-twenty vision, you don't have any kind of eyestrain, but... You have a tumor behind your eyes. In one month you're going to have your operation at the hospital, but you'll go blind, but if you don't take the operation, you'll eventually... die..."  
Solomon gasped in one breath.  
"I-I don't WANT to go blind!!!!!" Yugi ran up the stairs wanting to cry, what was the point in living if you couldn't fulfill your dreams, or even see your loved ones again? Wanting to be alone, Yugi swiftly slammed his bedroom door shut, and locked it, and collapsed on the bed.  
*****Meanwhile******  
  
"Yami, are we almost there yet!?" Tea whined.  
  
"Would you quit your complaining already!? I already told you, we're-almost-there!" Yami snapped impatiently.  
  
"Okay! Just wanted to make sure!" Tea grinned very widely and hugged Yami from behind REALLY hard.  
  
"Gack! TealemmegoIcan'tbreathe!!!!!" He wheezed out.  
  
"OOPS, sorry Yami!" Tea grinned very widely again.  
  
~Sometime later*  
  
"Arewethereyet? Arewethereyet?"  
  
"No. No." "NOW we are." 'Thank goodness!' Yami thought.  
  
"YAY!!!" Tea shouted while Yugi's house came in view. "Are we going to open the window, or what?"  
  
Yami answered by floating straight through the window without touching it. 'So this is Yugi Moto's room. Nothing much.' He folded his leathery wings.   
  
"Yami! You always run ahead of me! We're s'posed to be a team!" Tea whined while coming through the window herself.   
  
'Huh? What are those voices?' Yugi turned around and watched the two mysterious figures argue.   
  
"It's a freakin' window! Who CARES!?"  
  
"I do! The Boss said we were supposed to do things together!"  
  
"HE MEANT WATCH THE PEOPLE TOGETHER! NOT GO THROUGH A WINDOW TOGETHER!" Yami yelled spit flying out of his mouth.  
  
"Can you two PLEASE stop arguing!? You're giving me a headache!"  
  
Yami slowly turned his head, a funny shocked sort and anger, of expression. "You, can see us?"  
Yugi laughed at this comment. "Of course I can!" "But who are you two?" Yami and Tea struck a pose,   
  
"We are Shinigami, the Onion-ramen!"   
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Tea!"  
  
Yugi bent over, he was laughing so hard. "O-onion-ramen!? Sounds tasty!"  
  
"Yami, I don't like our team name!"  
  
"Relax, you KNOW our boss chose it."  
Yugi realised something, and arupbtly stopped laughing. "Sh-shinigami? Am I dying!?" He choked out.  
  
Tea fluttered her hands in front of eachother back and forth, "No! You'll still live for another year!"  
  
And so, Yugi's dream against time, quest begins.  
  
--To be continued--  
  
Okay, YES I know chapter one wasn't the best in the universe, but it WILL get better, I promise you that ^_^ For those with a five second memory, I'll repeat: Shinigami means 'Grim Reaper'  
Now review or I will not continue HUMPH! Oh yes, for people who are wondering, YES my other fanfiction 'The Legend of Yu-Gi-Oh and the Spiritual Stones' WILL still be continued, don't you worry about that! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this somewhatgoodchapter as much I enjoyed it! Now, to answer your question you may have:  
Will Yugi die?  
All I'll say to that is:  
If he has his operation, he won't. ^^ Sorry it was SO short! I'll make the next chapter longer! Promise!!  
REVIEW!!!!!! (Even if it's a flame, review anyway!!!)  
--Meroko 


	2. Finishing His First Book

Chapter Two  
Finishing His First Book  
AN~ Yes, I know Shinigami literally means God of Death, but it's sorta the same thing =D Oh yeah, sorry to disappoint, but no coupling(s) in this story. No Yaoi (even if there WAS romance, there wouldn't be any anyway) No Tea/Yugi, or Yami/Tea. Sorry :(  
Sorry I took so long to continue! Here's chapter two, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two  
Finishing His First Book  
  
It was a day since Yugi had met Yami and Tea. The shock of well... you know. But all that did was... inspire Yugi, knowing he HAD to finish up his story and send it in to a publisher. So, today, he was hard at work, didn't even bother getting dressed or eating breakfast.  
  
Yugi got up and stretched, it was already 12:00PM. His grandpa came and knocked on the door. "C'm'in!"  
Solomon walked in with a breakfast tray with pancakes, and a glass of milk. "Here you go Yugi, I saved you some breakfast."  
"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi smiled, and took the tray eating ravenously. After a few seconds of his "work" he handed back the empty tray. Solomon retreated down the stairs and put the tray onto the kitchen counter.  
  
Yami flew down and took a look at the papers at the desk Yugi had been working at only moments before. "What's all this?"  
"It's a book I've been working on. Once it's completed, I'm gonna send it to a publisher."  
"I thought you were only twelve.(AN~ Made him three years younger =D)"  
"Well...yeah, but I can say I'm older in the letter when I send it in." Yugi replied. Yami shrugged his way of saying 'Whatever.' And floated onto Yugi's bed, and folded his leathery wings back in(NO, he's NOT a demon). Yugi sat down at his desk and began writing once more.  
  
~Three Hours Later~  
  
Yugi stood up and gave an almighty stretch after writing for a solid three hours. "Finally! After eight months I finally finished it. Shinigami, can you help me find a publisher to send in to."  
Knowing Yugi had addressed to him, "You can call me Yami, no need to be so formal. And second of all, what's a publisher?" Yami asked, cocking his head slightly in curiosity.  
  
Yugi laughed. "A publisher are the people you send in books to, and if they like it, they'll publish it and the book will be sold in public stores. If it's not accepted, then they'll send it back to you."  
"Oh..." Yami was still a little lost. Yugi got up from his chair, and pulled out a book from the bookshelf in his room, and flipped it to the first page saying the publisher and copyright and all that sort of thing.  
  
"NOW what're you doing?" Yami flew over and attempted to read over his shoulder, but failed, not recongising 'these strange symbol things'.  
  
"I'm looking for a publisher to send in to. Then I'll send the letter with the story inside, and they'll read it."  
"What are all those strange symbols?" Yami asked, pointing at the book.  
"Those are the words silly! Wow, how old ARE you?"  
  
"About five thousand or so, I lost count." Yugi just stared at the page in the book, taking this all in. Deciding that would be the lucky publisher, Yugi prepared an envelope he found downstairs, and started scribbling the address on the outside. Next, he grabbed a small piece of paper....  
  
Please take the time to read this story,  
It is a fantasy novel I wrote.  
  
He slipped it inside, folded up the pages of his story, placed them inside also, and sealed the envelope. "Grandpa? Can you drive me to the postal office?"  
  
"Sorry Yugi, but I'm very busy today, maybe tomorrow?"  
Yugi sighed and reluctantly agreed, "Okay." And walked rather sadly up the stairs to his room. "What's the matter!? Turn that frown upside down!" Tea yelled hyperly when 'Mister Depression' entered the room.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Say, Yami, can you fly me somewhere?"  
  
"Huh? Where?"  
  
"To the post office!"  
"Where, and what is that!?"  
  
"I'll show you the way!"  
  
"Oookay, if you're sure. C'm'ere."   
  
Yugi walked over, and to his surprise, Yami picked him up into his arms, and stretched out his long leather wings. "Tea, open that window, would you?"  
  
"Sure Yami!" Tea cried out happily, and opened it.   
  
"Hang on tight, Yugi." He didn't need to be told, he was already clutching Yami's black leather shirt (What else would he be wearing? ~_^) Yami stepped onto the window sill, ducked his head, and leaped out.  
It was a wonderful feeling, holding onto someone, whilst they're flapping these large wings and circling the area. "Which way Yugi?"  
"First go right." Yami flew left, "I SAID RIGHT!!"  
  
"Oh, oops." Yami turned one-hundred and eighty degrees on the spot, and flapped his wings rather hard, to gain speed.  
  
"Okay, now go left..."  
  
"Left?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Right? Oh okay." Yami started going right but Yugi stopped him.  
  
"No! Left!"  
  
"Psshh!" Came Yami's reply, and sharply turned around. Finally, they arrived at the post office....  
  
"Uhh, I guess you wait outside, Yami, and retract your wings, or something..."  
  
"It doesn't matter, no one can see me but you, anyway."  
  
"Oh... really?"  
  
"Just mail that stupid letter or whatever."  
  
Yugi popped the letter inside the mail box, and skipped back over to Yami. "Hey waita sec... If people can't see you, wouldn't they see me floating around through the air since I'm human?"  
  
"Nahhh, now c'mon, who knows what Tea is doing right now...."  
  
~*~*~One Week Later~*~*~  
  
"YUGI! You got a letter!"  
  
Yugi ran down the stairs so fast, it seemed like he just teleported beside his grandfather. Yugi snatched it away without bothering to say 'thankyou' and tore it open.  
  
Dear Mr. Moto,  
We have recieved your story and it has....  
  
~To Be Continued  
  
Mwahaha! I'm evil =D Oh yeah, if you're wondering how he got the letter THAT fast, I'll tell you:  
The publishers are right in the city. Convient eh? Now review or I WON'T continue!  
--Meroko 


	3. The Answer In The Letter

Chapter Three  
The Answer In The Letter  
AN~ Sorry about that really mean cliffhanger, it WAS evil, wasn't it? =D I may or may not do it again, you'll see... ^_^ Oh yeah, Tea's hyperness makes her a little ooc sorry ^^;;  
Chapter Three  
The Answer In The Letter  
  
....Been accepted.-  
Yugi whooped loudly and started cheering and then decided he should read the rest of the letter...  
-It'll be in stores within two months.  
  
  
'Great! While I wait I can start up a new one!' Yugi thought excitedly, 'And to think, a TWELVE year old is getting their book published!'  
"I take it you've been accepted?"  
  
"Yeah! I was always dreaming of this sort of thing all my life, but never expected it to actually happen!!!"  
  
"Well, enjoy it, in a few more weeks you're going to have your operation, and, you won't be able to write anything...."  
  
"What if I said I didn't want my operation?"  
  
"Then I would answer you would die then."  
  
"..." Yugi walked slowly up the stairs the excitement slightly worn down, he knew his grandpa didn't mean it that way, but he was right, when he has his operation, he'll no longer be able to write novels, which he felt was the meaning in his life, without being able to do it, his life would be...incomplete. He didn't think he'd be able to live without it. His grandpa Solomon didn't know quite how much writing meant to him.   
  
"What's the matter with you, Glum-face? Was your book rejected?" Tea flew toward him, when Yugi entered the room.  
  
"No, they accepted it, but I have to have an operation which you two probably know about, I don't want to go blind, but if I die, I won't be able to be an author anyway, I j-just don't know what to do!" Crystal tears that Yugi tried to keep in since the news found their way out of his eyes, dripping down his cheeks.  
  
"Awww..." Even Tea, the sunshine happiness Shinigami felt sad, and she hugged him tightly. "Shhh.. it's okay..." Yugi looked up at her,  
  
"No it's not! No matter what I do I can't be an author, and that's been my life long dream, I can't not do it."  
  
"Yugi, do what your heart tells you. Don't listen to anybody, what you want is in your heart, that's where all answers lay." Yugi nodded, tears still streaming down his face, he didn't know how to find the answer, for his heart felt like it was snapped in half. Yugi went over and collapsed on the bed, near his pillow. Unfortunately, Yami was deep in thought, and was sitting on the end of the bed, went flying straight into the wall when Yugi accidently catapulted him off...  
  
"Wha-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!" Yami smashed into the wall, and slid slowly down to the floor. He whipped around, a HUGE red mark along with anger painted across his face.  
  
"Whoa! Yami calm down, he didn't mean it, it was just an accident!" Tea ran over to her teammate who was literally blowing off steam. He looked over at Yugi, and felt his anger melt away.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Yami, who was sleeping on the floor, got up and stretched yawning very loudly. He looked over blearly across the room and saw Yugi hard at work at his desk writing things like mad. "Hard at work already?" Yami asked in between yawns. "It's only 8:30AM."  
  
Yugi laughed, "I've been up since 6:30." Yami's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when he heard that.  
  
"Are you crazy!? A kid as young as you needs their rest!"  
  
"I have little time, I have to start getting up early. My grandpa excuses me from school, so I don't need to worry about going, or missing stuff."  
  
"Hmmm ..." Yami just shrugged, and walked over to the sleeping Tea. He prodded her gently with his foot. "Wake up sleepy-head." Tea's response was just a groan.  
  
"S'morning already?" She suddenly just jumped up, surprising Yami at this sudden burst of energy. "WE MUST HELP YUGI!" She screamed. Tea dashed over, and read everything Yugi had written on the page. "Oooh, pretty interesting, you should make this guy, stab this guy from behind." She said excitedly, jabbing her finger at the names.  
  
"No! They're best friends!"  
  
"That makes it more interesting."  
  
"It's my story, I can do what I want with it!" Yugi practically yelled. Luckily, the door was shut, and his grandpa's bedroom was downstairs. "Thanks for the offer of help though." Yugi said a lot more quietly.   
  
"Glad to be of assistance!!! Even if you don't use my ideas..."   
  
"Yugi, why don't you take a breath of fresh hair or something, you look like you could really use it." Yami commented. Yugi started to disagree, but Yami spoke again quickly, "I can fly you around again, if you want."  
  
"YEAH!!!" Yugi cheered. This time however, his grandpa DID hear him...  
  
"Yugi? Something wrong?" His grandpa asked tiredly.  
  
"No, I uh... Had this sudden idea for a book." Solomon went back down the stairs and into his room for more sleep.  
  
"Come on Yugi lets go outside."  
  
"I wanna come too!!!!" Tea yelled in his ear hyperly.   
  
"OWW! TEA!" Yami pushed her on the bed, and Tea was giggling like mad.  
  
"I got Yami mad, I got Yami ma-ad!" She sang playfully. Yami just growled.  
  
"Hey, I know people can't see you, but can they hear you?"  
  
"No. Only you can see and hear us. But if we go in a different form, people can hear and see us, but when we're like this, they can't." Yami replied irritably. "Now are we going outside or what?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! But let me take my story and pencil out too, I can carry it, and we can land somewhere and I can continue to write."  
  
"What's with you and your stories!?"  
  
"Uh, Yami you can sort of see why he's like this...."  
  
Yugi bundled his stuff up into a hand sewn bag his grandpa had given him, and walked over to the two Shinigamis.  
  
"So who's gonna carry me?" Yugi asked loudly and happily, he loved the feeling of flight.   
  
"Yami will!!" Tea said pointing. Yugi walked over to Yami and he hefted him up into his arms like a super hero carrying the damsel in distress. "Yami's strong! You should fly me sometime too!"  
  
"Uh, Tea, you have your on wings remember?" Yami said looking at her dully.  
  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid-"  
  
"-Yes!" Yami cried, laughing.  
  
"HEY!!! What I was saying was that it'd be fun for you to carry me sometime anyway!"  
  
"Are you two ever going to stop arguing?"  
  
Yami just climbed through the window and jumped, flaring out his wings so they shot straight up into the air right before splatting onto the ground.   
  
~To Be Continued....  
  
AN~ Heh, that chapter wasn't all that interesting o_O I'd be surprised if I DON'T get a flame! XD But even if I do, I STILL have Mr-Fire-Extinguisher even though this is a different fanfic! REVIEW OR DIE!! MWHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
--Meroko 


	4. Once you get one done, two is easy

Chapter Four  
Once you get one done, two is easy  
AN~ Sorry ^^;; But I was losing interest in writing this ^^;; But then, when, my favorite author reviewed my story, I decided it was time to open up Notepad and start writing ^_^  
  
Chapter Four  
Once you get one done, two is easy  
  
~Quick review from last time~  
~Yugi got the letter from the publishers and it has been ACCEPTED! His book would be selling in stores within two months. His grandpa Solomon informed him that his operation would be in a few weeks. A bit later, Yami decides to give Yugi a ride outside~  
"Whee! This is great! I bet Joey would love this if he could see you two!" Yugi cried out enthusiastically  
  
"Joey?" The deeper voice from Yami, questioned.  
  
"He's my best friend. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him for AGES since grandpa's been keeping me out of school." Yugi replied thoughtfully. "So Yami, do all people become a Shinigami when they die?"  
Yami thought about this question for a while before answering.  
  
"Only people who have committed suicide become a Shinigami." That comment kept a dreadful silence for several minutes.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Yugi whispered barely audible.   
  
"Personal reason." Yami answered simply. He continued flying for a while and a while later, he found a nice hill out of the city which was being bathed in the sunlight.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful, I want to write my next book here. I've been thinking of a plot for a little while now. Actually, when I was in the middle of my first book I already had thought up this one, so I just gotta write it, and edit it, and send it to the publishers!"  
  
"You're pretty good at this writing stuff aren't you?"  
  
"I guess I must, seeing I got mine publshied on my first book and first time sending it in." Yugi said happily while Yami set him down on the hill.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!" They heard a shrill voice scream out. Yami moaned putting his face into his hands.  
  
"I was so close! If only I flown faster I would've lost her!" Yugi laughed and opened up his bag and grabbed his stuff out. As he was opening his notebook to the correct page, Tea finally managed to get to and land on the hill.  
  
"Wow Yami, you flew so fast, it was you were trying to lose me or something!" Yami tried his best to look innocent.  
  
"Why would I do a thing like that?" He asked absently not paying any attention to her. Yugi finally flipped to the right page and got straight to work.  
  
"AA-OWW-G!" Yugi screamed and buried his face into his hands.  
  
Yami actually looked pretty worried and flew up beside Yugi, "Hey Yugi, are you alright?"  
  
"NO! My eyes!" After several agonized minutes, Yugi relaxed and removed his hands. "Whew! Felt like my eyes were going to fall out of my head!" He said cheerfully and continued writing like mad in his notebook.   
  
'Odd kid' Yami thought and flew up to the top branches of a tree, which happened to be up on the hill, and just thought for a while. After about an hour Yugi whooped with glee.  
  
"Woohoo! Four chapters done in an hour! This is a MAJOR record! If I continue like this, I should be done in a few days!" Yugi's day in the sun wasn't completely peaceful, as he every once in a while had his eyes shoot a big pang of pain through his head. When Yugi would cry out from the pain, once it was over he'd say to the shinigami's, "Don't worry, just a dagger going through my eyes!" with a smile on his face.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi didn't get his second book finished in a few days. It took him three weeks, finished the day before his operation.  
  
"UGH!" Yugi groaned from pain, as he finished the ending sentence in his book. "That took a LOT longer than I figured."  
Meanwhile, Yami and Tea were whispering about what would become of Yugi.  
  
"Did the team leader tell you if he dies or not?" Tea whispered.  
  
"No, he didn't." Yami whispered back.  
  
"What about Him Him?" Tea whispered, saying 'Him' twice so Yami would get whom she meant.  
  
"I'm still in the second class Shinigami Team, He doesn't talk to me, and probably won't until I get to first class."  
  
"Hmm, since we both don't know, what do YOU think will happen?"  
  
"I think he will live, but we're just here to be sure." Yami replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple hours later....  
  
Yugi was finishing up doing all the postal code stuff on an envelope, which contained his novel. "Hey, Yami! Can you fly me over to the post box, I'm not quite in the mood walking." Yugi hissed, so his grandpa wouldn't hear.  
  
Yami muttered about people being lazy these days and said, "Fine."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
AN~ Heke! ^_^ So what'd you think? Ooh boy, the next day is the day of his operation! But since I'm so mean, the next chapter will continue off the second I left off, which means the next day will be the chapter after next! ^_^ REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!!!!! PLUS, I'll get the Mythic Dragon from the authors notes in my other fanfiction to attack you! PLUS, I have Mr-Fire-Extuingsher so don't bother with flames! =P Oh yes, it doesn't put out constructive critism, just flames. About the book being finished in three weeks, that's NOT weird, because Yugi had already done the plans and plot idea done while he was finishing his first ^_^ Tell me what you think! So tell me, what do you think will happen? Will Yugi live, or die? I WANT to hear what you think =) You find out for sure in the chapter after next. He's my favorite character, as you can tell... ~_^ REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!  
Ja ne!  
--Meroko 


	5. Romping Around And Joey

Chapter Five  
  
Romping Around And Joey  
  
AN~ SORRY! I had a BIG case writers block! T_T So some of you might have noticed I all of a sudden popped out three one shot fics, (whether you read them or not) I was trying to cure my block to get me to think up new ideas for this and my other Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I think it helped a little actually...  
  
Normally I do what I want, and no fan service, but from a request, I MAY sneak a few Yami/Tea stuff now and then... ~_^ Anyway, here we go, for the LOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGG (sorry!!) awaited chapter! ^_^ Oh yes, I lied, it's not going to be the EXACT second, just after Yugi sent the letter thingy and he's home up in his room now all depressed. Just so you're not confused ^_^ ONE more thing. I've never typed Joey's accent before, so forgive the stupidity it might look when _I_ write it ^^;; And later on when I make him say 'tha' it's not a typo, okay?  
  
Translations:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = later on  
  
To Be Continued... = HAHA! Now you have to wait until I update!! *cackles evilly*  
  
Tha= the  
  
der= there  
  
and I think that's about it ^_^  
  
Chapter Five   
  
Romping Around And Joey  
  
Yugi sat on his bed with silent tears rolling down his cheeks. This would be the last day he would EVER see anything ever again. Yugi glanced at a photo which showed him and his best friend Joey. 'I haven't seen Joey for ages...' Yugi thought sadly. His grandpa Solomon wouldn't let Joey come and visit, afraid he would "cause problems" as he said.  
  
Tea watched Yugi sadly. "Isn't there anything we can do to cheer him up!?" Tea asked Yami, unhappy to see her new friend depressed.   
  
Yami just grunted in response. That usually meant something along the lines of 'Why don't you try it and quit bothering me?'  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Tea flew over to Yugi's corner cheerfully.  
  
"Hello..." Yugi whispered. Tea followed his gaze and saw the photo in its picture frame. She picked it up and inspected it, it showed Yugi and Joey goofing off, with huge grins plastered on their faces.  
  
"Is this your friend, Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't seen him for several months. And I won't actually see him anymore probably..."  
  
"Yes you will!! Why don't we go out and visit him? He'd probably be happy to see you again."  
  
"Grandpa will get worried if I just suddenly went outside again."  
  
"Aw come on Yugi! For once don't listen to him, let's go and see Joey!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right! Let's GO!"   
  
Yami was silently watching them and for once he actually did think Tea had a point. Friends shouldn't be kept apart for so long. Knowing what would come next, Yami got up and stretched. As if on cue, Yugi and Tea both ran up to Yami.  
  
"COME WITH US YAMI, COME WITH US!" They both cried out cheerfully. Yami didn't come up with an answer, just followed them silently out Yugi's window, once again.  
  
"OKAY! Now, where's Joey's house, Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
"Not too far, just on the next street actually."  
  
"If he's THAT close, why haven't you gone to visit him SOONER!?" Yami cried out, flapping his wings slightly for emphasis. Yugi chose not to answer and continued walking. Not much later, they arrived at the Wheelers' house. Yugi knocked on the door waiting to see his best friend. In a couple moments, Joey emerged.  
  
"Yug'! I haven' seen ya for ages!" And to Yugi's surprise, Joey bent over and gave Yugi a hug. "Wanna go to tha park?"  
  
"Sounds great!" The two friends jogged off together, leaving the two Shinigami by the still open door.   
  
"LET'S GO YAMI!' Tea cried and glomped Yami. His face turned blood red and he quickly turned his head to hide it. Too late. Tea saw him blush, but released him and didn't bother him about it.  
  
'What was THAT all about? At least Tea didn't see, she would DEFINENTLY bug me about it if she did...' Yami thought furiously.  
  
'Sorry Yami, but I saw that! And that's the first time I've EVER seen you blush! Just a couple more "experiments" now and then, and how you feel will be revealed...' Tea smirked inwardly at her plans. By the time the two got to the park, Joey and Yugi were already running around having a great time. That is, until Joey "accidently" tripped Yugi. Yugi tackled Joey to the ground and they had a "fight" it ended pretty fast because Joey surrendered when Yugi started tickling him. Yugi laughed.  
  
"Never underestimate the powers of tickling!" Joey laughed with him.   
  
The sun shone brightly and cheerfully unaware of the pain it brought to a certain short teenager... "YUGI! What's tha matter!?" Joey cried out worried for his friend.  
  
"I-i-it h-hurts!" Yugi stuttered in pain, his hands clasped over his face.   
  
"What hurts?" Joey panicked.  
  
"The sun... my e-eyes!" Joey grabbed Yugi and pulled him under a tree in the shade, and made his back face the sun.  
  
Yugi noticing through his hands that the bright light was gone, took them down revealing watery eyes. He blinked several times hoping the pain would pass. But it didn't; it got worse. The pain was eventually too much... everything turned red, and Yugi collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..gi... Yugi, wake up..." Yugi opened his eyes. Everything in the room was white. Yugi panicked, he thought he went colorblind. He sat up quickly, and saw Solomon and Joey. They were their normal colors... Yugi hadn't gone colorblind...  
  
"Where am I?" Yugi croaked. He had been out for hours. At least the pain dulled down slightly, just enough to allow him to keep his eyes open without them watering.  
  
"Yugi! We were so worried we thought-" Joey began, but Solomon cut him off.  
  
"You're at the hospital." Yugi panicked. 'The hospital!?? The operation!!...' then it occured to him, he could still see which meant the operation never occured...yet. A nurse came walked in holding a clip board.   
  
"Sir, can you and him," She pointed at Joey, "please go now? The boy needs rest." Solomon and Joey silently got up and exited the room. The nurse then followed suit and closed the door.  
  
-Yami and Tea-  
  
"ARGH! What room is he in!?" Yami yelled at Tea in frustration.  
  
"How am I supposed to know!?" Tea shouted back.  
  
"Okay, I'll take this side of the hall, you take that one. We'll go through each room on all of the floors until we find him."  
  
"Good idea!" Yami turned sharply to the first door on the left, and easily flew through the closed door. Not seeing Yugi he left the room. He tried a couple more but didn't find him.  
  
"Any luck?" Yami asked Tea when he saw her emerge from a room.  
  
"Nope. How many floors are there?"  
  
"Six. I hope we don't have to go through the next five to find him..."  
  
-Back to Yugi's room (on the six floor)-  
  
'I wonder where Yami and Tea are...' Yugi suddenly heard a shriek of fury, and a yell:  
  
"IF HE'S NOT IN THE NEXT ROOM, I'M GOING BACK FOR A NEW MISSION!" That voice was familiar... Suddenly Yami and Tea squeezed through Yugi's door, without opening it.   
  
They were both panting, they looked like they had run the triathlon. "Where were you two?" Yugi asked, laughing at Yami since half his hair was up like it was supposed to and the other half drooped. "And haven't you two learned how to open doors?"  
  
"Going through ever single room on all six floors looking for you... and why bother open them when you don't need too?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So Yugi, when's your operation?" Tea asked casually.  
  
"Never."  
  
"WHAT!?" Yami and Tea cried out in unison.  
  
"I'm not going to have it... I want to be an author until my year's up..."  
  
"Why not just have your operation, and then dictate to someone and they'll write everything down for you?"  
  
"It just wouldn't be the same. Besides, I'd never be able to see anyone I care about anyway. Nor would I be able to see the sun... I just wouldn't be able to stand a life not seeing it..."  
  
"Yugi, are you sure about this? Once you die, your life's gone forever. You should think this over more seriously... I took my own life away and I regret it." Yami said worriedly.  
  
Solomon came through the door at the moment, except unlike Yami and Tea he opened it.  
  
"Yugi, the doctor informed me that you should stay here until your operation's over... which means you'll have to stay here over night, I'm sorry about that. You'll habe you operation in the mor-"  
  
"No."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
AN~ How was it? Did it suck? I hope not -_- Ever wonder why Yami commited suicide? Find out next chapter, Blast to the Past, Yami's Story   
  
Now review, or the almighty Mythical Dragon shall attack you!!! (Or was it the Mythic Dragon? x_X)  
  
Ja ne!  
  
--Meroko 


	6. Blast To The Past, Yami's Story

Chapter 6  
  
Blast To The Past, Yami's Story  
  
AN~ Rating for this chapter: PG13. Ugh, this came out later than planned -_-; However I have good news! *sings* SCHOOL'S OUT, FOR! SUMMER! In other words I can/WILL update more frequently ^_^ Oh yes...  
  
READ THIS MESSAGE NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!!!!!!:  
  
Yami is NOT reflecting, we just jumped back into the past, okay? Yami doesn't remember ANY of it. ONE MORE THING: In this fic, Yami isn't a former Pharaoh in this fanfic. This is AU, remember. *cries with all the other fans* Oh yeah, I seriously hope I never mentioned an age for Yami... if I did I've changed it, if not, GREAT! He's in his twenties in this, okay? GOT THAT? GOOD!  
  
YOU MAY SKIP TO THE STORY NOW! ^_^  
  
Sorry, but this chapter will probably be one of my shortest chapters ;_; But the next one will come soon, I promise!  
  
Translations:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"I'm TALKING to you!"= one word being stressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Time has gone past*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued....= Sucker! You gotta wait for the next chapter!! *smirks*  
  
To Dark-Egyptian- Thanks for all your great reviews, for both this fic and my other Yu-Gi-Oh fic!! ^_^ (Don't worry, I know you're dark_egyptian10) And don't stop reviewing =D I loooovvveeee getting reviews! ^_^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Blast To The Past, Yami's Story  
  
There she was. She was the most beautiful person in the world in his eyes. Yami felt his heart skip a beat this was it. The time to ask. They had been going out for slightly over two years, so he had a fair chance, didn't he? Of course he did, so he was going to take that chance. Today, right now. Yami's cheeks turned crimson as he worriedly tried to think of a good approach. She noticed his blush, and giggled.  
  
For quite a while she had been hoping he'd ask the question, but no such luck. She was happy however just to have his company. Imagine the nervousness he's been having now.... But he had to do it. Just HAD too. Or he may lose his chance forever... Plus he'd be a coward.  
  
Finally, he walked over to her, rummaged around in his pocket.... and had to stop himself from swearing out loud. He had forgotten to bring the ring...  
  
"Hold on one moment... Stay here!" And with that he dashed off so fast he probably could have broken the world record. Back almost instantaneously, he pulled out the ring box, and got down on one knee. He opened it, the front facing her.  
  
He took a deep breath, bracing himself to say the four words.... "Will you marry me?" Like he had to ask. She took the ring and put it on her finger.  
  
"Yes.... of course I will, dummy!" He looked up at her in shock; partly from the word 'yes' and that she called him a name. She laughed. "I mean yes." Yami grinned.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~One Year Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami and his wife had been married a month after he proposed. They were going to have their first anniversary in exactly a month. She had some wonderful news to tell him. They were going to have a child. But in some ways that wasn't the greatest thing in the world. The place Yami had worked at was going bankrupt, and she just couldn't seem to get a job. It was a miracle that they still had enough money for food on their table. But they loved each other and that's what counted, right? Their once happy life turned into a war; a war between life and death. She had recently turned sick, not a fatal disease, it was just bad enough that she vomited a lot and couldn't get to sleep at night without pills.  
  
But maybe a baby would lighten their spirits... maybe. Or it could make things worse, would they be able to afford keeping themselves and the child alive and healthy? As usual, Yami came home un-healthily late from the office and practically dropped in exhaustion after opening the door.   
  
"Yami!" She ran towards him and helped him into the living room. He gave a mumbled 'thanks' For the past month he'd been going to the office from six o' clock AM and came back at three o' clock in the morning six days a week. It must've been his determination that he didn't get sick from lack of sleep. Yami knew the office wouldn't go bankrupt. Things were just a little shaky for now, things will get better, they just have too.  
  
After she guided him to the couch, she figured she better quickly tell him before he practically went unconscious from exhaustion. "Yami... I'm pregnant." Yami's eyes snapped open, and his jaw dropped. He was utterly speechless. So he hugged her tightly instead. She giggled and hugged him back.   
  
~*~*~*~*Eight Months Later*~*~*~*~  
  
Things were lightening up in Yami's household. The office improved slightly, it looked like it MIGHT survive after all. But it wasn't out of the woods yet. The baby was coming soon, and that made Yami work even harder. Things were definitely looking up.   
  
Until one fateful day three weeks later. The office dropped down again, even worse than it was eight and a half months ago. It was almost certain for the doom of bankruptcy. Yami could barely come back with a bit of yen (Japanese currency for the people who might not know, after all they are in Japan even though I use the dub names...XD) in his hand.   
  
He didn't want to trouble her about the office, especially with the baby due in about a week; but he had a feeling she knew anyway.  
  
***  
  
The next day the office went bankrupt. Yami and several others lost their jobs that day. It was too much, Yami almost reduced to tears; but he wouldn't cry. Just wouldn't. When he told her, she looked close to tears as well.   
  
"What now, Yami? What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll start trying to find a new job tomorrow."  
  
All of Yami's resumes, applications, and interviews got rejected. Every single one. Things were turning out horrible, Yami started to get irritable from all the stress and frustration. His wife started acting oddly, almost as if she lost the will to live. He almost had too. If it weren't for her, he may have been gone from this world....   
  
~*~*~*Two Weeks Later*~*~*~  
  
Yami opened the front door of his home and slammed it behind him. "I'm home!" He shouted.   
  
"I actually might get a job! The man checking out my resume said he was fairly impressed, and he'd call me tomorrow if I got the job or not!"   
  
But there was no tomorrow.   
  
Yami checked around the rooms, confused that she hadn't answered him yet. He figured she was probably in the bedroom, so he went upstairs to check. He opened the door, expecting her to rush up from the great news...  
  
Instead he found her laying on the bed looking horribly pale, with the vial of sleeping pills on the bedside table and a piece of paper. Yami was starting to freak out. What was going on? He rushed towards her, and attempted to shake her awake. She didn't stir. He looked at the vial of pills, and saw it was empty. He was very worried now; it was half full last night. He snatched the piece of paper and discovered it was a note. He read it over hurriedly.   
  
'Yami,  
  
I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't help it... life's just getting worse and worse. I'm just so lost and confused; I don't know what to do anymore. Life is terrible, you come home so late, and we can barely feed ourselves. Then there's the baby; take good care of him.  
  
And promise me Yami, you'll take care of yourself, I'm sorry I had to leave you--'  
  
Yami stopped reading the note. His eyes burned with tears. She was gone. The inspiration in his life was gone; gone from this world. And he'd never get her back, ever.   
  
His tears uncontrollably fell from his face, after each one, several more would take its place. She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. He reached to feel her pulse. Her wrist was icy cold, and there was no pulse.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" Yami screamed, as loud as he could. He banged his fists against the table as hard as he could until they started to bleed. He continued to sob uncontrollably, and grabbed a knife.  
  
***  
  
After Yami's suicide, the child was sent to live with his grandfather.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
AN~ T_T_T_T_T *Sobs* I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! ;_;_;_;_; I'm sorry Yami for killing you!!! *glomps and doesn't let go* Review please =D Oh yeah for people who read the recent chapter of my other Yu-Gi-Oh fic, I know I said I'd continue this one AFTER I finished the other one, but I just wanted to continue this one so badly. Review please, I'm begging you!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
--Meroko 


End file.
